Our Sweet Lacy Christmas
by chocolaterock
Summary: Hinata doesn't know what gift she should give to Sasuke for Christmas. Sasuke on the other hand is planning a big event before Christmas eve. How is it like to have a sweet humorous Christmas with our two main Characters? A MUST READ SASUHINA fic!


**Hello, Minna! Sorry if this is submitted late! Because this is suppose to be a Christmas fic but it's just submitted! So sorry! xD**

**Disclaimer: I Don't OWN Naruto or Naruto Shippuden or any of it's characters! I only OWN the plot of the story!**

**Rated T for language!**

* * *

** Our Sweet Lacy Christmas**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"Hmmm… What would I give Sasuke for Christmas?" A long midnight haired lady pondered as she browsed through the gift shop.

"Hinata you should give him a watch. It would be a nice gift." A long blonde haired lady said as she admired herself in the shop mirror.

"He doesn't need a watch Ino." Hinata said as she looked at Ino. "His closet is already flooded with those expensive watches that I bought him. That's why this time; I really really want to give him something different."

"Oh yeah, I also remember Sasuke's birthday, you gave him that Vacheron Constantin watch that cost millions of bucks already. –_Sigh-_ I wish you just gave me that watch for my birthday." Ino looked at Hinata. "How about a necklace or an anklet, shirt, shoes? Or maybe you can just give him a stuff toy??" Ino almost laughed at the last suggestion she gave to Hinata but suppressed it.

"He doesn't wear necklaces or anklets Ino. I already gave him tons of shirts also; he also doesn't need a pair of shoes from me because he already has his collection of shoes already." Hinata answered Ino's questions all in one breath. The she inhaled deeply and answered the last question, "He is too old for a stuff toy Ino, and if I'll give him a stuff toy, he might just use it as a target practice." Hinata sighed heavily.

"He shouldn't be picky Hinata! You are the one who is giving him a gift and he should accept the gift no matter how childish it is Hinata! And if he doesn't accept the gift, then he won't have any gift from you this year." Ino stated as the both of them walked out the shop.

"You do have a point there Ino…" Hinata mumbled.

While the two young ladies were strolling around the mall, something caught Ino's eyes. _That gift would really be interesting… -smirk-_ Ino thought as she smirked evilly and looked at Hinata.

Hinata noticed that Ino is smirking evilly at her so Hinata decided to ask Ino why she was smirking at her. "Ino, why are you smirking evilly like that?" Hinata asked as she sweat dropped.

"Hina-chan, I think I already know what gift you should give to Sasuke." Ino said. Hinata could see some glint in Ino's eyes. "Come, let's go and buy that gift to your precious Sasuke." Ino stated as she dragged Hinata to a certain store.

-

-

-

A black raven haired male was leaning on the wall patiently inside the famous jewelry store named Harry Winston. While he was waiting inside, girls who were passing by the store were winking at him; he gave them his famous 'don't-wink-at-me-like-that-you-ugly-hags' glare, and they walked away with fright.

"Dude, don't scare away those hot chicks. They were checking on the handsome me not the hideous you." A spiky blonde hair male said as he popped out his collar in front of the raven haired male.

"Hn." He ignored his '_friend's_' statement. _As if they want to hit on a dobe like you. _ He thought.

"You know Sasuke, I noticed that whenever you're with me all you could say is, 'Hn.' Or 'Whatever.', but when you're with your precious Hina-hime, that is when you speak real words." Naruto said as he slump himself in the soft comfy couch.

"Hn."

"See! That's what I'm talking about!" Naruto hysterically said as he pointed at Sasuke.

There was a sudden cough heard at the room; Sasuke and Naruto looked at the person, who was emerging from the door that has sign **Seul le personnel** (This means Staff only.), while holding a soft small red pillow with a blue and black silky box on top.

"C'est l'anneau Monsieur," the old man said as he eyed Sasuke. (**Translation**: This is the ring Sir. [Please correct me if I'm wrong, I'm not that good in French: P])

_What is that geezer's problem? _"Merci, Je vais me laisser maintenant." Sasuke got the ring from the old man and quickly left the store with Naruto following him. Sasuke and Naruto headed for the black limo that was parked in front of the jewelry store. (**Translation:** Thanks, I'll take my leave now. [I know that the way of speaking is too formal for Sasuke: P])

"Bocchama, your private plane to Japan is prepared." The driver in a black suit said as he opened the door for Sasuke.

"Danzo, let's head to the airport right now, I want to arrive in Japan as soon as possible." Sasuke said as he entered the limo while Naruto following him.

"Yes, Bocchama." Danzo closed the limo door.

**Inside the limo, while headed to the airport**

Sasuke was looking outside the window. Cars, people, stores, and buildings were like white and black lines as the limo pass by them. He looked at the dobe that was sitting across him, Naruto was sleeping while some of his snot were going outside his mouth and he was sleeping upside down add to that he was also snoring. Suddenly Sasuke's phone rang, he checked the caller's ID, and it said Hina-hime.

**(Sasuke and Hinata's conversation through cell phone the **_**italicize ones **_**are Hinata's while the normal ones are Sasuke's.: D please don't be confused.)**

"Hello Hina, How are you?" Sasuke said through his blackberry storm cell phone.

"_Hello Sasuke. I'm fine. How are you? When are you going back to Japan?" _

"I'm also fine. Me and the dobe," Sasuke heard her giggle, when he mentioned dobe that was referring to Naruto, through the phone that made him smile "will go back there today so I would probably reach there by night time. Why, did you miss me already?" A smirk formed on Sasuke's lips.

Hinata on the other hand felt that Sasuke was smirking through the phone, "_Hmph. You're too full of yourself Sasuke._"

"Of course I am. After all I am the infamous Uchiha Sasuke that you fell in love for." Sasuke teased.

Hinata chuckled. _"Whatever Sasuke."_

"You still didn't answer my question Hina-chan,"

"_You just left last night, why would I miss you? I'm still going to see you today right?" _(Oohh…)

"Ouch! That hurts Hina," Sasuke acted hurt. (Wow! I can't believe Sasuke would change his cold attitude around Hinata! Hahahaha!)

"_Idiot, I'm just joking. Of course I miss you, even though you're gone for about 7 hours." _Hinata said.

"I miss you that I would die not seeing you for about a minute." Sasuke chuckled.

"_Hmmm…." _Sasuke guessed that she was thinking, "_As far as I know, you've been gone for about 7 hours here so that means you never seen me for the last 7 hours. So you're suppose to be dead right?"_

"I am suppose to be, but when you called it brought me back to life." (-.-"you sound corny Sasuke)

"_I should get going Sasuke. See you later at the party, love you."_

"See you Hina, love you also." With that, both of them hung up.

-

-

-

**Later that night**

**Location: The Peninsula Tokyo, Tokyo Japan**

**Venue: The Seven Seas Pacific Aviation Lounge**

**Attire required to wear: Semi-formal/Formal**

**Theme: Christmas Party**

Hinata and Ino walked up to the bartender's table. (I forgot what it is called where the bartender serves the drink, so if you know please PM me so I can change it.)

"Flirtini please," Hinata said to the bartender.

"Kamikaze," Ino said. She turned to Hinata, "Hinata, did you bring your gift to Sasuke?"

"Hehe, yeah. It's in my purse." Hinata sweat dropped.

"I'm sure he'll love it Hinata. After all, he accepts any gift you give to him. SO if it's you, it's definitely a 'give it to me Hina', okay?" Ino patted Hinata's back.

"Uh…yeah."

The bartender served their drinks already. Ino and Hinata took a sip in each of their drinks. "By the way Hinata, what time did Sasuke said that they would arrive here? I really want to see Naruto right now." Ino said as she flicked her hair that was sliding to her shoulders.

"Hey Ino, did I just hear my name?" Suddenly the blonde male popped out behind Ino and startled her.

"Naruto! That almost gave me a heart-attack you know!" Ino put her hand on top of her heart, "And no! You didn't hear your name!"

"OH, I thought I heard, well, just forget about that!" Naruto stared at the Ino, "you look hot!"

Ino is wearing a peach tube dress that is above her knees. A ribbon under her chest part was neatly put. Her blonde hair was let down and a pair of 3 inch heels.

"Whatever." Ino blushed. Hinata chuckled at how the two acted.

Suddenly, Hinata felt someone's arms wrapped around her, she turned to see who that person was but her lips were caught by that person. Her eyes widened for a second but she went back to normal.

Sasuke broke the kiss. He licked his own lips by his tongue, "Hm…Flirtini huh?" Sasuke smirked. Hinata blushed. Sasuke examined Hinata's attire and smiled. "You look more beautiful tonight, Babe." Sasuke whispered. His voice was deep and husky and it made her shiver down her spine.

Hinata is wearing a white tube dress that reached up to her knees. A silky black cloth was wrapped around her waists. Her midnight long hair was put up in a bun and as for her shoes, a pair of 3 inch heels that have some black crisscross ribbon attached to it.

Sasuke wasn't like the usual Sasuke. He was extremely flirty today, and add to that, she wasn't used to it when Sasuke is flirty to her. "u-uhm… S-Sasuke is t-there something w-wrong? You're extremely w-weird tonight…" Hinata stammered. It was unusually like her also. She had gotten rid of her stammering since she was young.

"Nope. Nothings wrong with me babe." Sasuke smiled. "Come with me, I have something to tell you." Sasuke dragged poor Hinata somewhere out there.

-

-

-

"May I have your attention everyone?" Sasuke said as he was standing at the center of the room holding a microphone on his hands.

Everyone settled down as they heard and saw the person who was speaking through the microphone. He was Uchiha Sasuke and he is the host of the Christmas Party.

"First of all I would like to thank all of you for coming here tonight for this Christmas party. But I'm not just inviting you tonight just to attend this Christmas party but to also witness something special tonight." Sasuke turned to look at Hinata. "Hinata, I might sound corny for this but please listen, after the years that I've been with you, I really treasure every moment that I've been with you. I know you think this may be too sudden, but I'm sure we both know we are ready for it. I wanna spend my lifetime with you and only you," Sasuke ran his fingers through his black silky hair and he reached his hands to his pocket. He kneeled down in front of Hinata who was covering her whole mouth from shock and happiness, "Hinata, will you marry me?" Sasuke opened the blue silky box with some black designing on it.

(**A/N **Special thanks to Neko-tan/Leon for the line you told me!)

Hinata looked at Sasuke; tears of joy were already coming out from her eyes. Who would say no if the person who you really love so much proposes to you in front of many important famous people around the world while holding a 12 carat emerald-cut diamond-sapphire ring in front of you? Of course you would say yes. "Yes Sasuke," Hinata said as she smiled at him.

Sasuke smiled back and put the expensive ring in the fourth phalange of Hinata Hyuga. Sasuke stood up and kissed Hinata passionately in front of the guest. The guests were clapping happily as they have witnessed a great phenomenon.

-

-

-

The couple was walking side by side outside the hotel. Sasuke took off his coat and wrapped it around Hinata's bared shoulders.

Suddenly Sasuke spoke, "Hinata, I also want to give this to you as my Christmas gift." Sasuke took out a big bear from who knows wear and showed it to Hinata. "Merry Christmas, Hinata."

"Kawaii!" Hinata's eyes widened from amazement as she looked at the big bear that Sasuke just got her.

"Like it?"

"No. I love it!" Hinata squealed in amazement.

Sasuke smiled as he looked at his girlfriend err-- fiancée's childish features. For him everything would be fine if he just looks at Hinata's smiling face; his pain, worries, and problems would be gone by the sight of her.

Hinata noticed that Sasuke was looking at her. Then she remembered also, she also got him a Christmas gift. Hinata reached for her purse then as she got the present out from her purse it suddenly hit her. Her gift was something uncalled for.

Sasuke saw the present that Hinata was holding. _Come on, just give it to me Hina! _He shouted inside him as he saw Hinata hesitating. "H-Hinata, who is that present for?"

"U-u-uhh, It's f-for….f-for….uhmm… it's for y-you Sasuke." Hinata stuttered as she shoved the gift to his hands.

"Uh, thanks Hinata." Sasuke was wondering what's wrong with Hinata. "Can I—" he was immediately cut off when Hinata spoke.

"It's better if you just open that at home Sasuke!" Hinata said in a speed that was utterly fast.

"This is my gift now so it's my decision if I wanna open it." Sasuke said stubbornly. He tore the gift wrap, but another layer of gift wrap was wrapped around the gift. He tore it and tore it but another gift wrap was wrapped around it. _Is this a prank of what?_

Hinata took a step backwards; she knows that Sasuke would get mad if he sees her present to him. _I wish I didn't listen to Ino's suggestions! I might get turned into roasted chicken right now!_

Sasuke finally reached to the last wrap around the gift, when he tore it open, there was a red silky cloth visible. He was getting curious about the red silky cloth then when he spread the red silky lacy cloth, it hit him. Hinata's gift to him this year was a red silky lacy underwear!!! It was a freakin' red underwear that when a guy wears it, it would really make him look like a retarded gay!

_What the fuck is this?! _Sasuke shouted in his mind.

-

-

-

**Well, that is how the Christmas of Sasuke and Hinata started and ended this year!  
The END!!! XD

* * *

**

**Hope you guys enjoyed my story!  
Happy Holidays!!!**

Suggestions concerning the story is accept also!

Please submit a review so I can know if there are any mistakes in my story. I would also appreciate it if you also tell me if I have any wrong spellings or grammars. xD Constructive Criticism is accepted so feel free to review. If you want a sequel, I can make one but inform me if you want one. Bye

Happy Holidays Again!

**lovin'my'music**


End file.
